


First

by ElizaMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaMatt/pseuds/ElizaMatt
Summary: Magnus really wanted to wait with sex. The panicky feeling in his eyes when Alec revealed he was a virgin spoke volumes. He didn’t want to hurt him. Alec is an understanding and loving boyfriend. But…





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot that came to me. I plan another first for Magnus and Alec in the series I'm working on, so this is just a stand alone.

He knew Magnus was out and still chose to lock himself in with his new key. Alec went straight into the bedroom and turned on the lights. The bed was huge and according to Magnus just the right mixture of soft and hard. Alec had tried not to moan hearing that.

He stripped naked and lay on the bed, willing himself just to do this. Then he picked up the hard life-sized dildo. His hands shook as he lathered it up but then he lay back against Magnus’ huge pillows and spread his legs. He used a finger first; something that was quite familiar and teased around his opening, biting his lip so not to moan. The circular movements made him relax, made him open up and his slicked-up finger slipped inside. His hips moved forward instinctively and his mouth opened a little. He had been hard on the way over here, but now he was aching to come.

His second greased up finger needed a little wriggling to get in, making his nipples harden visibly. Alec breathed out and then added a third finger, and a cry escaped his lips before he could help it. Moving his hand a little while his other hand clutched the sheets, tiny beads of sweat started pearling down his chiseled stomach.

He pulled the fingers out, breathing unevenly and then he took the dildo. Spreading his legs wider, he wet his lower lip again, and arched his back as the smooth hardness penetrated him. He moaned out, going agonizingly slow, letting it in a tiny bit at the time. His stomach flexed and he took deep breaths, already feeling waves of warmth flush up through his body.

He leaned back, his hand shaking, the dildo half inside of him.

"Magnus," he mumbled, his arm covering his eyes. He instinctively moved his pelvis forward, thinking of him, imagining him, wishing it was him instead of…

"Magnus," he panted louder and felt his hand move. The dildo suddenly slid in, and he cried out, the cry turned to gasping, _oh_ , he froze, afraid it would hurt but it didn’t. It still slid inside him, this fullness in him, finally his fingers rested between his legs; it was all inside.

He collapsed, breathing deeply, his body shaking and vibrating. But this was just the beginning. When he had caught his breath, he called up Magnus, his voice shaking a little,

"I’m in your bedroom, Magnus."

_Oh? Promising. I’ll be home soon, I’ll just need t -  
_

"I’m on your bed, naked."

_Alexander!_

"I have something in me that should prove to you that I’m not made of glass. It’s rather large and it took quite a lot of lube to get it in."

Magnus didn’t speak, but he could hear him swallow.

"I’m turning it on now."

A buzzing sound could be heard and Alec gasped out, "Oh my _god!_ "

Then the connection was cut. Half a second later Magnus stood in the bedroom. Alec just looked at him, naked and covered with sweat, legs apart, his body vibrating a little to the buzzing sound. His lips were flushed, his eyes hooded.

"You look magnificent," Magnus whispered, one second just staring at him. Then he snapped his fingers and all his clothes disappeared. Alec gasped as he saw him, tall, naked and big. He moaned without knowing it, moving on the bed.

"Please shut off that toy, Alexander. You won’t be needing it." He crawled up on the bed, painfully hard, and as Alec slowly pulled the dildo out, he heard Magnus gasp slightly. Alec threw the sex toy on the floor and looked up. Magnus was towering over him. Alec opened his legs wider, lying back on the bed, whispering,

"I’ve been waiting."

Magnus smiled and lowered himself, meeting his mouth in a kiss,

"I’m here." 


	2. Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, this was not a one shot fic. Happy Valentine's Day ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering yesterday's uproar, let me warn you. This is Malec having sex. With each other. There is a certain amount of wrist holding and penetrating. If that is something you don't feel is acceptable, feel free not to read it.

Magnus covered him with his body, sliding between his legs, erect and throbbing. He looked him in the eyes and smiled a little, like someone given a precious gift he hadn’t expected. Alec wrapped his fingers around his neck and let his mouth seek out his face. His lips caressed Magnus’ skin, nuzzling it, wanting more and asking without words. Magnus' hands moved up Alec’s sides, his fingertips creating sizzling electric impulses. He saw Alec shiver at his touch, saw his eyes close. He swallowed and Magnus kissed his throat, moving up for each kiss.

Alec met his mouth hungrily, desperate to be touched, and Magnus cupped his neck, drawing him in. Wrapping his arms around him, Alec made a needy sound and they kissed; Magnus stroking Alec’s skin, teasing a nipple with his fingers as Alec pressed himself against him, clutching him, needing him closer.

"Magnus," he panted against his mouth, "Please, I _need_ you."

Magnus answered deep in his throat and their limbs entangled, wet with sweat. He pushed against him, but their bodies still did not connect. Alec looked up at him and whispered again,

"Magnus …" His hand slid down and closed itself around Magnus’ hard cock, making him gasp out.

"I…I might lose control," Magnus whispered and looked down at him. "My blood rules me. Might…be too much for you."

"That’s what I want," Alec whispered back. His eyes were dark and lips swollen as he moved his hand up and down Magnus’ length. "Want to feel you in me."

Magnus moved forward, moved over him and his cock entered his tightness. Alec clutched Magnus closer, moaning,

"Yes…"

Magnus answered with a growl and pushed into him slowly, eyes fixed on Alec’s face. Alec’s hands clawed the mattress but pain slowly became desire when he felt Magnus slide into him, inch by inch, warmer and bigger than the sex toy. Halfway in, Magnus stopped, sweat dripping from his hair. Alec opened his eyes and met his eyes,

"What?" he managed to pant out.

Magnus whispered,

"Is it too rough?"

Alec gasped,

"Just…rough enough, actually. Magnus, it's okay…"

Magnus breathed out,

"Want me to continue?" His long fingers closed around Alec’s hard cock, already slick, and caressed it. Alec dropped back on the pillow, exposing his neck,

" _Yes_ , god yes…"

Magnus slid into him more, relishing each movement of his cock that made the resisting flesh give way. Alec moaned louder now, moving under him. His face was still tense, but as Magnus’ cock rested deep in him, pulsating slowly, Alec opened his eyes. He smiled as he looked at Magnus fretting over him, still concerned he would hurt him by accident.

"Stop frowning," Alec whispered. "It’s…great." His eyes were dark. He took a quivering breath and then said, "Aren’t you supposed to move now?"

"Just…" Magnus didn’t finish his sentence. He wet his lips and felt his whole body shake from the tension of keeping still. Alec reached up and let his fingertips brush against Magnus’ mouth.

"Fuck me," he said.

Magnus started moving then; slowly, rhythmically, thrusting into him. Alec fell back on the bed, and Magnus took hold of his thighs and spread them, then raised himself on his elbows and started taking him harder. Alec moaned out and Magnus began to lose his self control as he heard his gasps turn into panting. He grabbed Alec’s wrists hard, then released them shocked, and Alec opened his eyes,

"Yes," he said. "I want you to."

Magnus grabbed hold of his wrists again, held his arms pinned to the mattress, and Alec trashed under him as though the feeling of being held tight by Magnus, not able to move away, was all he ever wanted. A white fire shot through Magnus’ body at the sight. _Not made of glass_. He started fucking him faster still, finally losing all control, and through the red haze clouding him, the sound of his own moans deafening him, he heard Alec cry out against his skin with each deep penetration.

"Magnus, I..." he heard Alec pant, "Gonna come."

"Come," Magnus said hoarsely. "I want to see you."

Alec came, shuddering against Magnus' body, crying out his name. Magnus lasted a few minutes longer, taking him in deep stabs and Alec clung to him, his hand sliding down his back to press Magnus into him, to make it last. Magnus finally yelled out as he came in one explosive burst, 

"Alexander!"

 

They just lay in each other’s arms, their skin too tender to touch, but their eyes never parted. Magnus finally reached out and touched Alec's lips with his fingers. Alec kissed them and then moved on and kissed his palm. Magnus said, voice broken and undone,

"Alexander, I…" and Alec looked at him; eyes filled with warmth,

"I love you."

Magnus gathered him closer in his arms and whispered in his ear,

"I love you too,"

They fell asleep with their bodies touching, determined not to let go.


End file.
